The Line Between Love and Lust
by Michiru Takamuni
Summary: This is my version of when Harry went to fight the Dark Lord and Ron confesses his love (In a Ron way) to Hermione
1. Chapter One

The Line Between Love and Lust  
  
There always is a difference between love and lust. Not many know there is, but I do now. No one told me, I had to figure this one out without her help. Strange, isn't it? I always needed her to be there to help me. Perhaps that is what attracted me to her. Her...the brunette in the classroom...the straight A student...the love of my life. Only, I didn't realize this until I had been knocked around enough to shake up my brain cells. Let me tell you of the story about Ms. Hermione Granger, the feminine angel that came down from heaven to be in my arms...  
  
"Ron, no!" Harry shouted at me, only I refused to listen to him this time. She stood there, confused.  
"What is it?"  
"Ron's going to sacrifice himself." Then, those beautiful brown eyes turned as large as Hedwig's wing span.  
"No you can't! There has got to be another way."  
"Do you want Snape to get that stone or not?!" I asked a little too harshly. Damn. "Harry, it's you that must go on. Not me, not Hermione, you!" Finally, my friend listened to me and I moved across the chessboard. It's just a game...it's just a game...it's just a game...I thought as the queen approached me. Fear crept up my back like a spider was crawling slowly to bit my ear off. Just a game! Just a game, damnit! Suddenly, the queen took me. Just as darkness overtook my brain, I heard the words,  
"CHECKMATE!"  
  
My eyes slowly opened and I winced from the pain in my head. I could hear Hermione's voice in my ear.  
"Ron? Ron! Ron, wake up!" She said, gently shaking me. When my vision came into focus she was smiling sweetly at me.  
"What happened?" I asked groggily.  
"You were knocked out. Come on, we need to go get Dumbledore. Harry might be in trouble." She said, pulling at my sleeve to try and pull me up. It felt as if I had fallen off a broom from a hundred feet in the air. My legs were shaking and I could feel dry blood in my hair. With my arm wrapped round her shoulders, we slowly made it back up to Fluffy's room. When we got there, Hermione began to sing softly, in which made the overgrown three-headed dog fall right to sleep. Inside, I smiled for she was a sweet and perfect alto one. When we left there, I needed to ask her the question that burned inside me.  
"Hermione, do you...feel for Harry?" I choked out.  
"Of course. He's my friend." Of course she doesn't understand what I mean.  
"No, what I mean is," Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain hit my knee as if a Troll had hit it with a gigantic club. Letting out a gasp of pain, I fell down, taking her with me. Hermione obviously panicked and tried to stand me up once more. "Don't worry about it, Hermione. You go and get Dumbledore."  
"As if I'm going to leave you stranded like this. You could get yourself in trouble." She said with a smile. God I love her smile.  
"All right. Besides, if Malfoy comes anywhere near you, I'll turn him into a birthday cake for you to eat." Hermione giggled.  
"Ron, my birthday has already passed. We cannot celebrate it now."  
"Then, let us celebrate the day you receive your first kiss." I said and touched my lips against hers. She stopped suddenly, all fun gone from her beautiful face. Now my feelings were on the table. It's her time to react. And so, I waited for her to slap me. Instead, I received a kiss in return.  
"Come on, Ron. We must get Dumbledore." She said, but didn't move. I pulled out my wand and whispered,  
"Accio, broomstick!" Suddenly, Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand came flying into the corridor and stopped in front of us. We got on, and flew threw the school to find someone who could help us.  
  
That was what happened when Harry was getting the Sorcerer's Stone away from You-Know-Who. Although I didn't tell Harry until later, Hermione and I tried to keep our relationship a secret. After our fifth year, our relationship blossomed. But I'll never forget the taste of her kiss, the smell of her hair, and the day when I found the line between love and lust.  
  
Michiru Takamuni 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Ron, let's go! We don't want to be late because you know how my parents are!" Hermione said while she carried her two-year-old daughter that had her father's bright red hair. He smiled at her as he put the parchment aside.  
"Who's all going to be there?" Ron asked and put on his cloak.  
"No. You're not wearing your robes. We're going to be around muggle people today. Do you want to bring more attention to you besides your red hair?" She asked but smiled. He kissed her lips gently, took off his cloak, and put on a leather jacket instead.  
"There. Are you happy now, Love?" Ron asked and took his daughter from her slender arms. "Ah, Sera. You just love being 'round muggle people don't you?" He asked and his small child nodded. Her eyes were wide and brown and her hair a bright red but with Hermione's bushy tangles. Taking his wand and daughter outside and locking the door, they all apparated and found themselves in the Granger's backyard. Joy. Thought Ron. Sometimes he really hated being around them because the muggle life just really wasn't for him. He still enjoyed the air running through his thick red flames and the joy of riding on the broomstick. It was such an enticing experience but his love for Sera and Hermione always weighed more. And now, he was going to spend time with her parents, who were enjoyable, but the wizardry world he was much better suited to. All well, he just needed to live with it.  
  
Harry set his cup of steaming coffee to the side as he rolled up the parchment he was writing on. Being headmaster of Hogwarts was difficult, but something he enjoyed doing. It has been almost a year since he had heard from Ron and Hermione and their new daughter Sera, but he kept sending them letters. To every single one of them, he received no reply. The door swung gently open and Harry smiled at the blue eyes and half moon glasses that stood in his doorway.  
"Dumbledore, it's nice to finally see you again." He said and shook his hand as the old man flashed him a kind grin.  
"Harry, it's been a long time. How has Hogwarts been?"  
"Just fine, sir."  
"Good. My, it's been so long. This used to be my office and you filled it up more than I did with warmth and kindness."  
"I don't know about that. I remember when I first came into this room. Thank you, sir, for giving me such an opportunity to become great." Dumbledore smiled at the black hair man that is now twenty-three years of age. With Voldemort gone and all, everything has been peaceful, thanks to the boy-who-lived.  
"Harry, you have given me more back than you can imagine. You became great, greater than Voldemort had ever been, and you turned this school into the most wonderful place to live. And now, I must leave. The Ministry of Magic doesn't like for me to be gone for too long. Good bye, Harry Potter, the youngest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen." Dumbledore said, bowed slightly, and left. Harry sighed and adjusted his glasses. Just as his former headmaster left, the loneliness entered again. 


End file.
